


Confined Expression

by pleasesayitsnotso



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Affection, Anger, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Passion, Revelations, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/pseuds/pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Post 1x10 Imperfect Harmony, Eliza and Henry are still yet to cross paths after her heartfelt confession and his brutal dismissal, however on their way to work both find themselves in the same lift. Within such a small space emotions are released and feelings are confessed, but not everything ends how you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined Expression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donniert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniert/gifts).



> I hope you like this story, it's not exactly happy but it's got a whole lot of Heliza.
> 
> Enjoy darling x

_“He tasted passion. He tasted emotion. He tasted a world he’d never imagined, one he could never enter. It was right there in front of him, suddenly open to him. Unexpected. Exciting. Scary.”_

_  
― Christine Feehan_

* * *

 

   It had been almost a week since the night that had changed everything, when Eliza allowed her heart to unload its longing and burgeoning love, vulnerable and exposed, to the man she so thought was right for her. Thought was the operative word, and despite the fact she and Freddy were now back together, her mind often drifted back to the haunting memory of the words Henry uttered so effortlessly, the words that wounded her far more than she could ever have imagined. During this time she and Henry had somehow managed to avoid each other, both battling with the decision of what they felt and what was the right thing to do, all spiralling out of control with the oncoming predicament of risking their friendship.

   Striding purposefully into the lift, her patent black heels clicking rhythmically on the polished floor, and her beloved phone held tightly she perused her many social media accounts, updating herself on the gossip of the day. Entering the lift she turned to face the doors, her crimson curls swishing behind her before settling perfectly over her shoulders before her gaze was summoned by the entrance of another. Glancing upwards she bestowed her eyes upon the one person she really couldn’t bear to see right now: Henry. He too had not realised as to who was in the lift until he had entered it, causing him to halt unceremoniously, his expression twisted briefly into one of discomfort and awkwardness before deciding that a crooked smile and a genial greeting was the right interaction,

“Good morning Eliza.” Her murky green orbs did not unlock their stern gaze, as she resolutely refused to exchange pleasantries with the man who had accused her so cruelly. Instead an exasperated sigh leaked from the scorned woman, before she bestowed her attention back on her phone. The metallic doors slid smoothly shut before it started its ascent, with the quarrelling pair stood side by side in a painful silence that buzzed with unspoken confessions and emotions. All of a sudden the elevator came to a startling stop, the gears crunching, clunking and whirring in a manner that sounded rather perilous, causing an unstable high-heeled Eliza Dooley to be thrown forward, her hands clutching to the item she so cherished (apparently more so than the ability to protect her face from hitting the floor) . Before she made contact with the ground two hands clasped around her petite waist, his grasp strong and his reactions incredibly quick, Henry could only account it to his inherent instinct to protect the woman he... the woman he cared for. Pulling her gaze from the floor her wide and panicked eyes met the concerned dark orbs that provided such safety and warmth, before their intense stares were ripped apart from the scratchy rasp of Charmonique from the transceiver, inducing Eliza to pull violently from his gentle hold and retreat safely into the corner,

“Sorry guys the elevator broke, but we’ve got maintenance on it. Fyi while you’re down there maybe you two can sort out whatever weird crap is messing you two up... seriously it’s like working with Harry Styles and Taylor Swift post break-up... minus the emotional music.” Henry looked towards Eliza who was now leaning, slumped, in the corner of the lift her features contorted into an expression of pure annoyance and aggravation, her gaze determinedly avoiding him by continuing to be glued to her phone screen. A slight exasperated sigh escaped from Henry before he stepped decidedly towards her, a minor cough alerting her to the commencement of his apology,

“Eliza...” Apart from her pupils shifting from the screen to his face, she did not move, her face painted with indifferent expectancy, notifying him to continue,

“I apologise for what I said to you that night, it was wrong of me. You are an independent and intelligent woman, who knows her own mind and it was wrong of me to assume that your feelings for me originated from a fear of commitment to Freddy...” She continued to watch him, assessing the sincerity of his words and whether she truly could look past his accusation, his assumption of her that had injured her so. That had caused her to question his suitability, how could she have got it so wrong when she was so sure she was right, when she was so sure he knew her better than anyone. Maybe she was wrong, and as if on cue Henry continued on to support her adverse inclination,

“Bearing that in mind, I have overheard that you and Freddy have... reunited.” At that Eliza’s expression rapidly switched to one of questionable outrage, as her brow lowered across her stormy olive orbs, her voice came out stern and riled,

“What’s that suppose to mean?” The volume of her indignation reverberated off the walls of the lift, echoing with aggrieved offence, as a hefty sigh came from Henry before he stated,

“Eliza if your feelings for me were as well founded as you claimed, I am sure you would not have gone back to Freddy.” Her cheeks now flushed a violent shade of red, as fury curled and grinded in the pit of her stomach, beckoning a response that burst from her viciously,

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You think that I have magically fallen out of love with you? That I simply don’t care anymore?” Her colouring had now cooled substantially, and the features that had held such anger had now dispelled into an expression of pure heart break and despair, as she stepped closer to him forcing him to endure the sight of a broken woman. Her voice took on a low tone and quivered as she fought the emotions that clawed at her throat and scratched at her eyes,

“If you think the reason I’m with him is because I don’t love you, you’re wrong... If you think the reason I’m avoiding you is because I hate you, you’re massively mistaken. The reasons are both the same, I feel something you clearly don’t for me.” Tears had now pooled in her eyes, and with one swift blink a delicate drop trickled down her cheek, staining her flawless complexion with the remnants of melancholy that now threatened to come. At that she stepped away from him, returning into the corner of the lift and committing the frightful void of her presence onto Henry, his mouth agape in shock and dismay at her admission and so preventing him from responding. Amidst the stark silence she muttered,

“What does it matter to you? You’ve got Julia.” Henry remained rooted to the spot, his eyes raking over the woman he had denied, the woman his heart yearned for but his mind feared, he finally witnessed the damage he had done. Consumed with disgust of himself, and the strong surge of affection provoked by her words of honesty, he stepped towards her. Her gaze remained on the floor, her head tilted forward and low avoiding him at all costs until his hand came up to her chin tilting her head gently upwards. Although she allowed this movement her gaze immediately fled to the wall, refusing to meet his deep dark eyes that could all at once consume her and drown her in the most mesmerizing manner. Despite her intense and stern gaze, tears still flowed freely down her cheeks leaving tracks through her vibrant and lavish pink blusher; however this was soon quelled by the gentle touch of Henry’s hand as he wiped them away, before he softly hushed,

“Eliza... I...” His mind struggled to piece together words that could describe the current emotions he felt, and so bravely he allowed his body to convey his affections instead. His hand hesitantly travelled to her cheek, cupping it delicately his thumb stroking softly along the perfect contours of her face. Her gaze remained away from him, until she could no longer take his tender action, her heart ached at the longing to give in, to revel in the sentiment he now lavished her with. She couldn’t. With that thought her petite hand grasped hold of his wrist, lightly pulling his hand away from her, as her voice trembled in the stark and heated silence,

“Henry... no... Stop.” Along with her command her tears seemed to increase in succession cascading down her face in a truly distressing manner, as she finally released his hand. However before she could explain her refusal, Henry swiftly brought both hands to the sides of her face forcing her eyes to meet his; both reflected a longing and love that neither had encountered in their lifetimes. Both of them knew what was coming next, and both wanted it more than they could express. Tenderly Henry pressed his lips against hers, at first their kisses were slow, chaste and hesitant savouring every ounce of a moment they had both desired for so long. Eliza’s hands slipped comfortably around his waist pulling him closer to him, wanting to feel every inch of his body pressed up against her, feel his heat and his strength that caused her limbs to thrum with passion and want. As the reality of what was occurring set in their kisses took on a fervent hunger of its own, as her hands fisted in his shirt his hands skated down her neck and across her shoulder emblazing them with his tender touch before settling in her crimson curls. Their mouths now chose to devour one another, their tongues battling for dominance as they licked and nipped their way across each other’s lips, coercing delicious moans and groans that filled the confined space they occupied. So enamoured with their fiery embrace both failed to notice that the lift had now started its ascent , before they finally tore themselves apart their chests heaving at the exertion, their breathes whispering across each other’s face. Her voice rasped delectably amidst the silence, heavy with lust,

“Henry...” Before she could continue the elevator halted abruptly causing them to be flung apart as the usual ding rung out, and the mechanical whir of the doors interrupted the rich musk of passion and desire that hung around the pair. Both gazed at each other their eyes locked together in a moment of utter disbelief and delirious happiness at their findings, whilst both exhibited bright and radiant blushes that adorned their cheekbones adding to their expressions of rapture. The precious moment however was interrupted by the entrance of another into the elevator as they scurried hurriedly towards Eliza, wrapping their arms tightly around her waist and pulling her body into them, burying their face desperately into the crook of her neck; it was Freddy. Eliza hesitantly rested her arms atop of his, neither thoroughly accepting the hug but not refusing it either, her gaze looked worriedly at Henry, trying her best to convey her concern for him and her predicament. Freddy’s voice rang out abrupt and foreign in the small space,

“I was worried babe; you didn’t answer my text, facebook message, snapchat or tweet! Seriously, don’t do that to me again.” With that he placed a soft kiss to her neck, one with which Eliza winced and scrunched her nose at, a response to his uncomfortable show of affection, an expression Freddy failed to see. Finally the crushing reality dawned on Henry, as he watched the one person he cared for more than anything in the world held by another man, he had done this. He had been the one to refuse Eliza so brutally, so accusingly, he had been the one to ignore the intense feelings that had engorged his heart so, that had set fire to his limbs and had burned readily in his gut. He had denied it all, and now it was too late. Allowing his head to drop he walked away steadily and discreetly, exiting the lift and thanking the engineer who had fixed the elevator he continued down the corridor towards the safety of his office and work. Eliza’s eyes trailed after him longingly, wanting him to turn around and look at her, just to give her a sign that he was okay, that whatever they had just ignited wasn’t over before it had even begun. Her hope dwindled as he turned the corner, not adhering to her wish and her heart slumped heavily to the pit of her stomach. **Despite their differences and the challenges they had encountered along the way, both had become incredibly fond of the other, their lives feeling distinctly empty when either was absent. Now that they had both acknowledged the burgeoning love they held for the other it was apparent things weren’t going to get easier, but that was okay.**


End file.
